Luz y Oscuridad
by Megami Vanu
Summary: El pequeño Shun hace un viaje a Alemania por motivos escolares... pero jamas pensó que dicho lugar se volvería su nuevo hogar... YAOI HadesXShun
1. Chapter I

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad del Sensei Masami Kurumada, yo solo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

.:Luz y Oscuridad:.

Capítulo 1.- Buena Suerte

Shun corría de un lado a otro feliz porque había recibido una carta de parte de la escuela a la que iba.

Las guerras habían terminado hace ya tres años, los jóvenes santos llevaban una vida de lo más normal que podían.

Vivian en la Mansión Kido: Saori, Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Ikki y Shun; la primera manejaba la fundación quien era ayudada por Ikki, Shiryu y Hyoga había terminado la preparatoria y los benjamines iban a la escuela secundaria. Pero ese día, el pequeño conejito como le solía decir su hermano mayor Ikki, le llegó una carta donde le informaban de había sido aceptado en una de las mejores escuelas de Alemania dándole una beca completa por todo un año. Así que fue corriendo a la habitación de su hermano para comentarle lo sucedido.

Cuando llego frente a la puerta primero tocó hasta que recibió respuesta y entró, Ikki se encontraba a un lado de un pequeño estante buscando unos papeles de la oficina cuando vio a Shun pero no hizo nada sino que siguió buscando.

El menor se acercó con una gran sonrisa que solo él puede dar (N/A: que por cierto me encanta), y antes de comenzar a hablar dio un gran respiro.

- Ikki… - pero el mayor no le presto atención- Ikki, ¿que crees? – conteniendo las ganas de gritar

-mmm… - Ikki seguía buscando dentro del estante ignorando al pequeño.

-Me gane una beca – estaba muy emocionado que no le dio importancia que su hermano ni lo mirara – por parte de la escuela, en Alemania, aunque claro tuve que trabajar mucho…

-Ajá… que bueno… ¿donde estarán? – Ikki dejo el estante para encaminarse a un pequeño buro a lado de la cama.

- Ikki, ¡ya quiero ir a Alemania! – soltó el chiquillo.

- Aquí están… ¡¿qué? ¿Qué dijiste…? ¿A… Alemania? – Ikki dejo caer las hojas que tanto busco para mirar a su hermano.

- Ikki, te dije que la escuela me dio una beca para realizar mis estudios en Alemania, ¿puedes creerlo? – termino de decir con unos ojitos de ensueño que transmitían tanta dulzura e inocencia. – te lo acabo de decir hace rato… ¿que no escuchaste?

- Pero tú no puedes ir, eres muy joven para viajar tu solo.

- Nii-san soy lo suficientemente grande para cuidarme, además no voy a ir solo un compañero de la escuela ira conmigo.

- ¡No iras y punto! – gritó el mayor.

Shun no respondió, dio vuelta y salió corriendo para internarse en su cuarto. Al verse solo se tiro en la cama y las lágrimas salieron de esos hermosos ojos. Hasta que el sueño lo fue invadiendo por completo.

Seiya y Shiryu que se encontraban en la sala de la mansión oyeron el grito del mayor y subieron enseguida a ver que era lo que pasaba, cuando llegaron vieron a Shun salir de la habitación de Ikki para entrar a la suya muy triste.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué tiene Shun? – preguntó el pelilargo a Ikki.

- ¿Por qué esta así? – continuo Seiya.

A Ikki no le quedó más remedio que contarles lo que sucedió. Y más cuando vio a Saori y Hyoga llegar.

- Ikki, ¿que paso con los informes?

- Pasa que a Shun le dieron una supuesta beca para ir a estudiar a Alemania… - ignorando a la joven.

- ¡En serio que bueno! ¡Ya era hora! – interrumpió, Seiya muy feliz.

- De modo que tú sabias ¿no? – pregunto un Ikki bastante enojado que hizo que Seiya tragara en seco - ¡contesta!

- No… bueno si, Shun trabajo muy duro para ganarse esa beca, pero aun no entiendo porque se veía tan triste.

- Es cierto, debería estar feliz – concluyó Shiryu y se gira para mirar al fénix – Ikki ¿qué le hiciste?

- Nada,.. Le dije que no va ir, ¡es un niño como para viajar solo!.

- Ikki, ¿va ir solo? – preguntó la dueña de la casa.

- Pues, no… pero es muy joven… no se puede cuidar…

- Pues, yo creo que Shun ya esta bastante grande para viajar o cuidarse solo. – interrumpió Hyoga – y mas si se trata de sus estudios… ¿qué no es un santo de Atena?

Y mientras trataban de convencer al fénix, un peliverde se encontraba profundamente dormido ajeno a la conversación, el pequeño estaba muy feliz con ese viaje podría salir mas, conocer mas personas, y quería independizarse pero como lo haría si no le daban la oportunidad…

Se despertó muy temprano por la mañana no tenia ganas de nada, bajo a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de leche pues tampoco tenia hambre. Se le hizo raro que no estuviera nadie y cuando se iba a marchar se encuentra de frente con él con su niisan…

- Shun, tenemos que hablar…

- Lo sé, no quieres que vaya a Alemania – interrumpió el menor – que podría ser peligroso, pero yo quiero ir, quiero salir, viajar. Tú siempre te ibas y yo me quedaba aquí esperando a que llegaras durante días, semanas, meses sin saber nada de ti, y nunca te dije nada.

- Lo sé… y lo siento. – Se disculpó – pero tienes razón y creo que deberías ir y mas si es por tu bien.

- En serio, ¡muchas gracias, nii-san! – Shun le dio un fuerte abrazo y lo besó en la mejilla. – ¡gracias! ¡Gracias! Te quiero.

- de nada – sonrió Ikki para su lindo otouto, ya que solo su hermanito se puede dar ese privilegio. – pero primero quiero que me digas una cosa.

- ¿si?

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

- etto… es que… era una sorpresa – baja la mirada al suelo para no encontrarse con la de su hermano – lo siento.

- mmm… y vaya que me sorprendiste – rió el mayor y tomándole del mentón lo obligo a que lo mirara – pero no pongas esa cara, vamos ¡animo! y luego me cuentas como va por allá, y si conociste a una linda chica

- ¡Ikki! – un sonrojo adorno las mejillas del pequeño que lo hacia ver tan adorable… lo que soltó una nueva carcajada al mayor.

Después de la plática que tuvieron los hermanitos desde cómo es que se entero de la beca hasta lo que tuvo que hacer: trabajo socia, tarea extra, asesoría a los mas jóvenes, etc., etc.…

Muy pronto les llego el día en que el pequeño peliverde tuviera que viajar a Alemania, jamás pensó que tuviera que ir de nuevo a ese lugar le traía muchos recuerdos el estar ahí, pero todo eso ya era parte del pasado y como tal tendría que olvidarlo ya que se le presentaba una nueva oportunidad en la vida y no la iba a dejar pasar así nomas…

Nuestros jóvenes santos se encontraban en el aeropuerto despidiendo y deseándole mucha suerte al pequeño Shun…

- te portas bien niño ¿eh?... y luego platicas las cositas que haces por allá – esto ultimo lo dijo después de despedirse Seiya en susurro abrazándolo pues estaba bajo la atenta mirada del fénix.

- que te vaya bien y trae buena calificaciones

- claro Shiryu – respondió el menor

- adiós usabi… te cuidas mucho… eh! – murmuro Ikki para que nadie lo oyera pero lo suficientemente audible para su dulce hermano lo escuchase. Ya que con él era el único con quien podía hablar con tanta ternura(N/A: y no solo con él, también conmigo jeje),

Así se fue despidiendo de los demás hasta encontrar a su compañero de viaje y juntos tomar el vuelo que lo llevará a su nuevo destino…

- buena suerte –fue lo último que dijo al ver al pequeño abordar el avión.

Continuará…

Esta es mi primer fics... así que si algo va mal por favor no sean tan malos y decirmelo, un comentario no estaria mal...

gracias.

Atto: Vanü - Chan

Bisous


	2. Chapter II

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios se los agradezco… espero y les guste el sig. Capi espero para la otra semana tener la conti jojojo si no ante sin mas…

**Bonne Lecture!**

Capitulo II

El vuelo acababa de despegar hace una hora pronto llegaría a su destino… destino que muchas veces es muy injusto y sorpresivo.

- Shun, ¿Cómo crees que nos irá? – Hablo un muchacho más o menos de la misma edad. De unos bellos ojos azules y de cabello corto color negro.

- No sé, la verdad. Espero que bien

- se les ofrece algo – pregunta una de las azafatas

- así estoy bien gracias – responde el de cabello verde

- podría decirme… donde esta el baño – pregunta el oji-azul. Comentario el cual hizo sonreír al peliverde por las ocurrencias de su amigo. Que después de ir al baño, regreso con una cara de satisfacción – tenia que ir… ya no aguantaba

- Pero si fuiste antes de subir al avión…

- pero no se sabe cuando le ande… ¿no crees?

Después de unas largas horas de vuelo según Shun, ya están por aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Berlín, Alemania. Al llegar unas personas ya los estaban esperando junto con un grupo de estudiantes de diferentes nacionalidades. Una vez de a ver llegado a lo que seria de ahora en adelante su nueva escuela, bueno durante un año que era el tiempo que la beca le permitía. Su dormitorio lo compartiría con su amigo y compañero de viaje Joan.

Después de instalarse mandaron a llamar a todos los alumnos de nuevo ingreso para comunicarles su horario y deberes. Al pasar la lista Shun se percata de que no lo mencionaron y eso le extraño y asustó un poco, pero decide verificar…

- claro que esta, lo mencione pero no me contestó, Sr. Kido Shun

Después de ese inconveniente no volvió a ocurrir algún otro problema. A Shun y Joan se les integro un bueno una nueva compañera, Ysa una joven muy alegre y divertida, aun que a veces tenia una que otra diferencia con sus superiores era una excelente estudiante y no tenia problemas en socializar con los demás.

Un día habían recibido la noticia que el profesor de lengua extranjera había tenido un imprevisto que tuvo que irse y en su lugar estaría a cargo una nueva persona.

A los estudiantes les alegro mucho la noticia pues en verdad no les caía muy bien el Prof. Ostermann ya era mayor y tenia un carácter muy, pero muy fuerte.

Así que ese día están allí esperando la llegada del nuevo profesor hasta que llego un directivo del plantel.

- Bueno jóvenes como sabrán. El Sr. Ostermann su profesor de lengua y asesor ya no podrá venir, así que en su lugar él estará a cargo.

Todos se giraron a donde se dirigía el directivo y desde sus asientos pudieron ver al que seria su nuevo asesor, en la entrada de aula un hombre alto de cortos cabellos rubios y ojos ámbar con unas cejas muy pobladas (yo diría que una ^^) los miraba, de porte imponente, vestido con un elegante traje color negro. Miro a los estudiantes en especial a uno de ojos esmeralda.

- Buenos días. Soy Radamanthys… Radamanthys de Wyvern... y desde hoy estaré a cargo de ustedes

Si no fuera por que en ese momento Shun se encontraba sentado de seguro daría contra el frio suelo del salón. Se quedo en shock… por dios… supo que los espectros habían regresado a la vida y todo eso, pero no espero encontrarse con uno y no con uno cualquiera sino uno de los tres jueces del infierno Radamanthys de Wyvern. Bueno estaba en Alemania lugar en donde lucho contra ellos pero…

Radamanthys veía la sorpresa del menor reflejada en su rostro y aunque quiso reír por eso, no lo hizo. Camino con elegancia hacia el escritorio para tomar asiento y una vez que lo hizo, comenzó por pasar lista. Llegado el turno de Shun sus compañeros tuvieron que sacarlo de su estado para que respondiera.

- Presente – exclamó ya mas calmado y dejando su asombro lo que causo una diminuta e imperceptible sonrisa en el rostro del rubio.

Luego de ese día el de cabello verde no tuvo motivos para pensar mal de ese juez, después de todo tiene una nueva vida y deseará empezar de nuevo. Así que le restó importancia al asunto. Ahora estaba en el mundo de los sueños ajeno a cualquier preocupación. Pero lo que no sabía que mientras él dormía cierta persona se dirigía a un lugar… tal vez un castillo.

En una parte de ese castillo, en un trono para ser especifico se encuentra alguien sentado esperando la llegada su lugarteniente

- Mi señor

- Habla, Radamanthys

- Como dijo mi señor… el caballero llegó, esta en el instituto… estoy trabajando como profesor de lengua extranjera para estar al pendiente del pequeño…

- Bien. Te puedes retirar… - el de ojos ambarinos estaba por retirarse pero la voz de su señor lo detiene – espera… quiero que hagas algo… como tú eres el asesor de ese grupo… tienes que estar al pendiente de ellos, entonces ay que hacer algo…

- Asé es señor, dígame en que le puedo ayudar

- Que emocionante… al fin saldremos de esta cárcel… - decía muy emociona do el amigo de Shun, Joan

- no seas exagerado, como si todos los días te tuviesen encerrado en el instituto – dijo la oji miel

- Casi… además Shun me apoya ¿verdad Shun?

- Claro

Era un buen día, un perfecto día para salir… y aun que los de la institución los llevaran no importaba… solo querían respirar un poco de aire libre. Así que se organizaron y aunque no dijeron a donde iban ni como es que nomas el grupo de Shun fuera el que tenía que ir para hacer un reporte se les era raro, pero no le tomaron mucha atención.

El camión que los transportaba al parecer era como si se tomara el tiempo del mundo para llegar a su destino, o al menos eso es lo que pensaba Shun. El asesor, que en este caso Radamanthys les informaba que ya estaba por llegar. El de ojos verdes veía por una ventanilla un gran parque lleno de flores y verdes pastos… se veía muy hermoso, se quedo mirándolo con adoración y no se dio cuenta que el autobús freno.

Tan absorto estaba en su observación que sus compañeros Joan e Ysa le estaban haciendo caras y gestos por que el chico ni los pelaba.

- Shun… ¡Shun!

- ¿eh?... que paso – peguntaba un poco desubicado el de verde cabellera

- Pasa que ya llegamos – el que respondió no fue otro que el juez del infierno

Pero mientras esto pasaba con el de ojos verde esmeralda…. En otra parte, en Japón para ser más específicos un grupo de cuatro jóvenes se encontraban en la sala de estar viendo un poco de televisión y al no encontrar nada interesante el caballero del Dragón decidió apagarla.

- ¿Cómo le estará yendo a Shun? – Preguntaba un aburrido Seiya

Esto hizo que todos se sintieran tristes, pues la casa se sentía muy vacía sin la presencia del alegre y tierno conejo saltarín. Ikki solo dio un largo y sonoro suspiro al recordar a su pequeño hermano cosa que extrañó a los demás. No había pasado mas de unos meses, pero para él ese tiempo se le hacia muy… muy largo.

Ikki recibía seguido llamadas y mails de su hermano, contándole lo bien que le iba y los nuevos amigos que hacia. Le quiere demasiado como para perderlo, le hace mucha falta y cuando hablaba con el menor se lo hacia saber… pero siempre decía que estaba bien, pues le daba mucho ánimos para que siguiera adelante.

Pero ahora un chico de cabellos verdes se encontraba frente a una mansión, una mas grande que la de los Kido, se hacia tan familiar, le recordaba a una en particular solo que ésta se veía cuidada y muy tranquila, se veía alegre, con arboles adornando la casona… con pasto tan verde como el cabello del caballero de Andrómeda; al estar frente a la mansión se respiraba el dulce aroma de las flores.

El profesor les indicó que se ordenaran en binas (de dos) para entrar, así lo hicieron Shun quedo con Ysa como pareja una ves adentro daban instrucciones de que era lo que tenían que hacer. Iban recorriendo los pasillos y admirando las pinturas del salón, hablaban de lo importante que era esa familia y la influencia que tenia. Shun no le prestaba demasiada atención, pues algo no le caía del todo, sabia que algo iba a pasar, estaba un poco nervioso.

La oji miel no notó nada, se encontraba observando todo a su alrededor. Habían llegado a una inmensa biblioteca, libros por doquier de todo tipo y tamaño también estaban unos cómodos sillones y una pequeña mesa de centro.

A Shun le llamo la atención un libro en particular… uno que hacia referencia con la mitología griega, se dedico a observarlo, se acerco mas para verlo de cerca, no se dio cuenta que los demás ya se habían retirado de la habitación solo quedaba él. (N/A: al parecer anda muy distraído el conejo hoy, ¿no creen?)

Iba a tomarlo cuando una voz se escucho, voz que lo dejo frio.

- Te gusta… ¿verdad?

Al pobre de cabellos verdes le cayó como balde de agua fría esa voz la conocía, si como olvidarla… muchas veces había soñado con el dueño de esa voz que tanto daño le hizo… se dio la vuela encontrando a una figura mas alta que él y que poco a poco camina hacia el menor saliendo de la oscuridad de un rincón.

Con paso elegante llegó junto al de verdes cabellos quedando a escasos centímetros de este. Shun quedo impactado.

- Ha… Hades – A penas si pudo pronunciar su nombre se le fue el color del rostro. Frente a él, el dios de los muertos vestido con una camisa color vino arremangada de los brazos, fajada por un pantalón negro de vestir, una corbata negra anudada perfectamente, zapatos impecables y su cabello azabache recogido en una coleta (siempre he querido verlo así ñ.ñ).

El mayor dejo que su 'invitado' lo estudiara de pies a cabeza, el de cabello verde al darse cuenta se apeno muchísimo bajando la vista completamente ruborizado dándole al otro una imagen tan adorable y tierna por la actitud del muchacho. Lentamente lo toma del mentón obligándole a que lo mirase directo a los ojos.

Shun al verlo pudo apreciar el hermoso color de ojos del Dios tan hermosos como un profundo lago. A lo que el mayor pudo apreciar en el pequeño inocencia, esperanza, amor… en sus ojos cual piedra preciosa.

Duraron así unos segundos los cuales parecían eternos para ambos. Hasta que el de cabello negro decidió ponerle fin.

- Shun, acompáñame - ni tiempo le dio de responder pues se fue por donde en un principio había entrado. Shun no supo porque pero iba siguiendo al mayor, sentía su corazón latir descontrolado, se que daba sin aire pero afortunadamente logro calmarse.

Caminaban por un largo pasillo, el de cabellera negra miro de reojo como el santo le seguía no muy convencido lo que formó que sus labios se curvaran en una semi sonrisa. El camino llegaba a su fin en una puerta grande de madera gruesa con diseños desconocidos para el más joven. Al entrar se encontró con un comedor ya preparado y servido para dos personas, si bien ya era la hora de la comida no se había dado cuenta.

Hades camino hacia el centro retiro una de las sillas y le indico a Shun que se sentara acción que el menor hizo en seguida, luego repitió la misma acción para sentarse él.

- Espero que no te moleste acompañarme a comer – fue lo que dijo el Dios ante el silencio del menor – además… – continuo – quisiera aprovechar para disculparme por lo que hice en el pasado… aunque parezca extraño… que un Dios pida disculpas a un mortal, pero quisiera arreglarlo y que todo quede claro – a pesar de que su voz sonaba un poco inexpresiva, Shun pudo ver en sus ojos la sinceridad y dificultad con la que hablaba el Dios. Y con una cálida sonrisa le responde.

- Claro que te perdono… de hecho te perdone desde hace mucho – para hades escuchar eso se sintió mas tranquilo, pero no sabia por que se sentía así con un mortal… en su vida jamás se había preocupado de lo que un humano sintiese, pero la necesidad de saber que si lo perdonaría no lo dejaba en paz.

No sabía exactamente que era hasta que cayó en cuenta que se había enamorado como todo un adolescente de un chiquillo que ni bien había cumplido la mayoría de edad.

- Gracias – después ambos se dispusieron a comer lo que anterior mente habían servido. La comida fue tranquila, platicando como dos buenos amigos todo lo que hacían, como les iba, etc.… pero Shun quedo en silencio y se podría decir que hasta preocupado, esto no paso desapercibido por el de negra cabellera así que decidió preguntar…

- No, es solo… que me deben estar buscando… me separe del grupo y… pues…

- No te preocupes por eso, no va a pasar nada de eso me encargo yo – dijo colocando una mano sobre las del niño (si ya lo tenias planeado… ¿verdad?) - además no creo que te estén buscando.

La seguridad con la que habló Hades calmó a Shun y siguieron platicando pero ahora en sentados en unos sillones en una pequeña sala que al parecer era privada. En tablados en una charla amena cuando alguien llama a la puerta.

- Disculpe Señor, pero me tengo que llevar a mi alumno – A Hades esto no le agrado pues estaba muy cómodo con el pequeño.

- Esta bien – el juez asintió con la cabeza y salió para dejarlos solo para poder despedirse, aun que claro que no será la última vez que se verán, por que el destino puede ser muy caprichoso y lastimero a la ves…

Continuará…

Bueno es todo cuídense mucho

Y dejen reviews

Merci pour la lecture!


End file.
